


All I remember thinking, Was this is how it's supposed to be

by DaviditsPatrick



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Boys In Love, Coming Out, Fluff, M/M, Patrick Brewer is Gay, Realizations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21607063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaviditsPatrick/pseuds/DaviditsPatrick
Summary: David makes Patrick feel right. It’s the little things, the way his chest fills with butterflies at the touch of a hand that makes him realize with a start, that this is how it’s supposed to be.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 5
Kudos: 107





	All I remember thinking, Was this is how it's supposed to be

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from the song “Dream About U” By Chloe Moriondo.

In the early days of their relationship Patrick wonders at how simple, casual touch can make him feel like he's come up for air after holding his breath his entire life. Every time David passes behind him at work, with the soft brush of fingertips across his shoulders or a press of a his hand against his lower back to keep him in place, Patrick feels his lips tug up just the slightest degree. 

Patrick basks in how tactile David can be. Holding his hand across the scratched surface of the Cafe tables when they’re out to dinner, his thumb slowly stroking across his knuckles. David burrowing into his side as they curl up on Rays couch to watch yet another Sandra Bullock vehicle.

And all of it, every touch sends a thrill of something down Patrick’s spine. Makes his heart skip a beat, and his heart swell a little bit. At first he thinks it’ll wear off, that it’s just the excitement of David being his, and the newness of it all. 

It takes two months and four days for it to click with Patrick that this feeling won’t wear off. The warmth that spreads through his chest every time David’s hand bumps his as they walk down the street or the bright shiny feeling that radiates through him when he casually slings his arm around David’s waist as they wait for customers to come in on slow days. 

All at once it hits home that these are just the things he’s pretended to feel and understand his entire life. That this feeling in his chest is his body reminding him how right everything about what’s happening between him and David truly is. 

They’re half sitting half lying in his bed, David sitting in between his legs, back resting against his chest. Patrick’s hands are tangled in David’s hair, playing with the thick black strands. David has initially protested to the assault on his hair, but as Patrick had delicately scratched the blunt edges of his nails on David’s scalp he’d given in. 

The thought hits Patrick, that this feeling is permanent and so right, and he pauses, one hand still sitting among the soft strands loosely, where he’d been twirling a bit of hair idly for a few minutes. And suddenly he’s laughing softly behind David who quickly turns, dislodging Patrick’s hand, confused by the sudden shift.

“What? Did you find a bald spot?!” David asks only half faking the panic in his tone. 

Patrick just shakes his head, laughing a bit harder. 

When he can finally talk, it’s with a wheeze as he laughs out 

“I’m gay”

“Ok?” David responds, not sure where this is going

“I’m so gay, and it it took me me so long to realize it” Patrcik manages, a bit more coherently, before devolving into laughter again. David turns as best he can in between Patrick’s legs so he face face Patrick more fully. 

“Are y- are you ok?” He asks, his hands falling to Patrick’s thighs, partially to hold his current position, and partially attempting to ground him. Reigning in the laugher that has bubbled up inside of him so unexpectedly Patrick just nods simply. Because yes, he’s ok, more than ok, probably for the first time in his life. Grinning down at David, he takes his slightly concerned face into his hands before leaning in. The words “I’m just so glad I found you.” Ghosting over David’s lips before he’s smiling into kissing David. When he pulls back David’s eyes look a little glassy, and his lips are pressed together in a way that tells Patrick he’s trying and failing to keep his emotions off of his face as he nods, breaking into a smile to match Patrick’s.

“I’m glad you found me too” he responds before leaning back in.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment with any feedback, I hope you enjoyed the fic! 
> 
> If you feel like it, you can find me @Daviditspatrick on Twitter where I’m probably getting in my feeling sabout these two at any given moment.


End file.
